prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Prison Break episodes
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Orientación |1 |Now locked up in a Panamanian prison known as Sona, Michael, T-Bag, Bellick, and Mahone try to find a way out. Much to their devastation, they soon find out that the prison has been abandoned by the authorities because of the immense threat from the vile inmates. As Lincoln is puzzled by Sara's sudden disappearance, he learns that LJ has gotten into some trouble.Episode guide of Orientación on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Fire/Water |2 |Michael and Mahone try to lure Whistler out of his hiding place. T-Bag gains some upward momentum in the prison hierarchy as the water supply is running low. Lincoln meets familiar and not so familiar faces on his quest to free Michael.Episode guide of Fire/Water on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Call Waiting |3 |Whistler tells the truth to Michael. Michael tries to get in touch with Sara, but the only phone is in Lechero's quarters, so he has to rely on T-Bag's help. Mahone battles his addiction. Bellick steps on some toes. Episode guide of Call Waiting on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Good Fences |4 |After taking delivery of a package from The Company, Lincoln realizes that they are deadly serious. Michael's new break out plan relies on electricity. Haywire is back from the dead, haunting a disoriented Mahone. Bellick and T-Bag get special attention from Lechero.Episode guide of Good Fences on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Interference |5 |A new inmate named Tyge is brought to Sona. After he seemingly recognizes Whistler, Michael's doubts arise. T-Bag enters a new area of commerce. Lincoln goes to the seaside with Sofia. Sucre takes over the side-business of his predecessor.Episode guide of Interference on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Photo Finish |6 |Michael threatens to cancel the escape plan unless he sees proof that Sara is still alive. Whistler is accused of murdering an inmate and it is up to Michael to prove his innocence and save his life. Lincoln and Sofia help in monitoring the morning guards. Mahone may have another way to get out of Sona.Episode guide of Photo Finish on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vamonos |7 |Everything goes wrong for Michael as he tries to create a diversion. Lincoln tries to outsmart Susan. Sucre offers his assistance to Lincoln.Episode guide of Vamonos on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bang and Burn |8 |Susan jeopardizes Michael's life as she puts her own escape plan into motion. Whistler's past catches up to his girlfriend. The Company goes after Lincoln and Sucre. Justice prevails for Mahone. Lechero sheds light into an empty tunnel.Episode guide of Bang and Burn on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Boxed In |9 |The Panamanian Army arranges for Michael to get a taste of solitary. T-Bag reserves a spot in the escape. Bellick's life turns into an uphill battle. Susan traps Sucre.Episode guide of Boxed In on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Dirt Nap |10 |Lechero's demotion devastates Michael's breakout plan as Sammy takes the reigns at Sona. T-Bag forces Bellick to fight in the ring where the odds are stacked heavily against him. Lincoln and Sucre have some surprise fireworks set for Susan.Episode guide of Dirt Nap on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Under and Out |11 |Michael's escape may be in jeopardy because of heavy rain. T-Bag and Lechero join forces, while Bellick hopes to do the same with Mahone.Episode guide of Under and Out on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Hell Or High Water |12 |Michael, Whistler, McGrady and Mahone make their break from Sona. But Mahone seems like the odd man out along the way.Episode guide of Hell Or High Water on TV.com |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |The Art of the Deal |13 |Michael and Lincoln are left with no choice but to hand Whistler over in exchange to save LJ and Sofia. A familiar face enters Sona while another inmate leaves.Episode guide of The Art of the Deal on TV.com |} Season 4 Season 5 Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Episodes